


Business or Pleasure

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony and James are strangers that meet in an airport. They hit it off so well that they decide to join the mile high club together.----Kinktober Prompt 27 - Public Sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Business or Pleasure

The airport was busy and bustling with crowds of people trying to get through security and get to their flight on time. Today Tony was one of those people. There was an emergency meeting with investors in California and Tony was currently working out of the New York branch of Stark Industries. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem since he could just jump on his private jet and be across the country in a handful of hours without much thought. The issue with that this time was that Pepper had already taken his jet to head over to Europe and check in on their new branches over there.

This meant that Tony had to fly commercial with the rest of the public. At least he had the money to pay for TSA pre-check so that he could at least keep his shoes on while going through security. Unfortunately all the money in the world couldn’t make him any less recognizable to those that got a good look at him. Some wanted autographs and others wanted to yell about him letting down the American troops by no longer making weapons.

When that happened Tony just pulled his ball cap lower over his eyes and shuffled away, letting security deal with the yelling individual. He wasn’t going to apologize for building something better than the legacy that his father had left behind. Eventually he made his way to one of the many lounges and ordered himself a drink. True he wouldn’t be allowed on the plane if he was drunk and his days of partying to get drunk had been left behind in college but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy a little something to loosen him up before being cramped in a sardine can with a hundred other strangers.

Beside him one of those strangers took a seat directly to Tony’s left and Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes. There were plenty of other seats open and they had to go and pick the one right next to him. Just as he was turning in his seat to give the man a piece of his mind about the breach of public etiquette the words died in his mouth at the sight that met him.

The man sitting beside him was incredibly handsome. Chestnut hair was pulled back into a man-bun that framed his face just right. He had a strong jaw with just a hint of stubble on it that Tony was certain would produce just the best beard burn. Sharp blue eyes caught Tony’s gaze and the man smirked before sitting back to allow Tony the chance to get a good look at the rest of his body.

The man was gracefully sprawled in his chair showing off muscles that were practically bulging out of his sinfully tight shirt. His thighs were large enough that Tony was nearly certain the man would be able to crush someone’s head between them. All in all, everything about this man ticked all of Tony’s boxes and he was more than willing to overlook him taking the seat right next to him in order to get to know him a bit better.

“Where are you headed today? I hope it’s in my direction,” Tony said, raising his drink in the other man’s direction.

The man snorted and the bartender gave an eye roll as he set a drink in front of the other man and moved away. He picked up the drink and took a sip, eyes crinkled in delight when Tony raised an eyebrow in question of how his opening line had landed.

“That was a bit cheesy don’t you think?” the man questioned.

Tony shrugged in agreement. “I find that cheesy lines tend to work best. They make the other person laugh at the corniness and almost always provides an opening to conversation about how bad they are.” Tony gestured between the two of them to demonstrate how it had worked exactly as he said.

The man tipped his head in acknowledgement. “Name’s James and I’d have to know the direction you were headed in to know if I’m going the same way but I sure hope I am sugar.”

“Tony,” Tony said, giving his name though it was a rare day that no one recognized him but it was still polite. “I’m headed out to California for some business but I live here in New York. Are you traveling for business or pleasure?”

James’s smile widened at Tony’s words. “I’m headed out to California too so, pleasure. Definitely pleasure. Especially if we’ve bought tickets on the same flight. If not let me know so I can go and change my ticket.”

Tony threw back his head and laughed. It was nice to know that the attraction was mutual. He wanted to make the most of the time that they had and leaned forward, flashing James his best set of bedroom eyes. James responded by playing footsie with Tony beneath the edge of the bar top.

It turned out they were on the same flight and with some finagling at the gate, Tony was able to get their seats switched around so that they were sitting together. By the time they were boarded, the safety checks had been gone through, and the plane was in the air Tony and James had done more than played footsie and they were both ready to go. Hands wandered over each other in less than innocent touches. Kisses that were more than just quick pecks were traded. They were just staying within the bounds of social propriety so that while they got a few side eyes from their fellow passengers, no one said anything to them about it or called over a flight attendant.

Almost as soon as the fasten seatbelts sign was turned off Tony was out of his seat and making his way to the small onboard bathroom. James would follow in a few minutes as they wanted to be at least slightly discrete about what anyone who was paying attention would clearly know what they were doing. The door was barely locked behind him when he was pulling his pants open and taking his hard cock in hand. All the teasing he and James had gotten up to had gotten him all worked up and ready to go.

He grabbed the small travel sized packet of lube from his pants pocket before shoving the material down over the swell of his ass to tangle around his knees. Bathrooms on a plane had next to no space but he would make the most of what there was. With some creative maneuvering Tony was able to coat his fingers with the lube and reach back to work them into his ass. It was quick and rough but time was not something that he had to spare. Tony had barely worked a third finger into his hole when there came a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

“Tony,” James’s voice hissed through the thin material the door was made out of. “It’s me. Open up.”

Tony unlocked the door and James opened it just enough to slip inside to prevent anyone from seeing Tony’s debauched state already inside. James locked the door behind him and immediately pressed himself up against Tony’s back for lack of anywhere else to be. The bathroom was not meant for two grown adults to be inside at the same time but the end result was going to be worth the challenges as far as the two men were concerned.

“You got yourself all ready for me Tony? You all wet and open for my cock sugar,” James whispered to avoid being overheard.

Tony ground his ass back against the hard outline of James’s cock that he could feel pressing against the front of his pants. “So ready for you now get your cock inside of me,” Tony demanded.

James wasn’t about to argue with that. He opened his own pants and pulled his leaking cock out. He took the condom that Tony handed back to him and made quick work of putting it on so that he wouldn’t make a huge mess of Tony’s ass that he would have to deal with for the rest of the flight.

Condom on, James lined his cock up with Tony’s slicked hole and pressed himself inside slow but steady, inch by inch, until Tony had taken his whole length. Tony was bent over the sink and panted into his bitten lip. He was doing everything he could to keep himself quiet but James was large and was stretching and filling him to the brim exactly the way Tony loved best. His biggest struggle wasn’t going to be taking the cock, that was Tony’s absolute privilege. His biggest challenge was going to be keeping himself quiet and not letting the whole plane know just how much he was loving taking James’s cock.

After giving Tony a moment to adjust to his size, James pulled out as much as he could with the space that they had before rocking back into. Tony let out a squeak when James managed to hit his prostate dead on prompting James to reach around and cover Tony’s mouth with his hand to muffle the sounds.

Tony retaliated by clenching down around the cock inside of him and grinding back as much as his position would allow him to. Neither knew how long they would have before someone would come along needing to actually use the bathroom so they had to be quick. They could have more time if they decided to meet again down on the ground inside of just as members of the mile high club.

James picked up his pace and Tony took his own cock in hand. There wasn’t enough room to thrust properly so it was more of a constant grind together as James sawed against Tony’s prostate and Tony clamped down around James’s dick. The two of them built up to their climaxes as quickly as they could manage. As his orgasm crested over him, Tony moaned into James’s hand while James buried his mouth into Tony’s neck and bit down to muffle his own groans of pleasure. The two of them clung to one another until the last dregs of pleasure began to fade and James was forced to pull himself out of Tony’s ass.

The condom on James’s cock had kept him from making a mess but the same could not be said about Tony. His hand was covered in his cum. Making use of the sink, Tony washed off his hand while James tied up the condom and tossed it into the trash. A few quick wipes with some paper towels cleaned up the rest of the mess and they each pulled their clothes back into order.

Tony was the first to leave the bathroom since he had been the first to enter. While he was sure that people who were already going to notice their activities wouldn’t be fooled by the order they left the bathroom, it was worth it to at least keep up appearances. Those appearances were what kept everyone’s eyes averted from their behavior and kept them from actually getting in trouble for it.

When Tony sat back down in his seat his ass was pleasantly sore and he couldn’t stop himself from wiggling to get more of that feeling. When James came back to claim his own seat he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Tony enjoying the after effects of the dicking down that he had just given him.

They were both lax and content to sit there for the remainder of the cross country flight. Their hands still found one another and they traded casual touches with one another. They may have started out as strangers only an hour ago but with how well they had clicked they were both hoping that this was the start of a whole lot more than a trip for business and pleasure.


End file.
